


How to Boyfriend

by somewhatdecent



Series: Happy Birthday Satan(2020) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: Satan is very new to relationships. Good thing he's not alone
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Happy Birthday Satan(2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	How to Boyfriend

Satan’s knowledge of romance came strictly from romance novels and dramas. So, it was no surprise that he’d sometimes mess up or make things awkward. They, of course, were patient and made sure to assist him when needed. Over time, Satan has made a mental list of their favorite things to do.

**1\. Greet them good morning and night**

Nothing makes his mood better than to see them smile. Starting the day with a simple greeting and a small kiss will make him smile brighter than the celestial realm. Oftentimes, his brothers would tease him for being so happy and giddy but he couldn’t care less. 

_ “Good morning, Satan!” they greeted, grinning. They were the only ones in the hallway and the only ones who were ready to start the day. _

_ “Good morning, kitten,” he replied. He wasn’t able to sleep well that night, having been so anxious about a missing book that he assumes Mammon stole. _

_ They enveloped him in a hug, burying their face in his chest. They couldn’t see it but Satan had a soft smile plastered on his face. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled them closer. Satan rested his chin on the top of their head, savoring the moment until he noticed the time. _

_ “Kitten?” he broke the silence. _

_ “Yeah?” they asked, voice muffled by his chest. _

_ “We need to go, I have to cook breakfast.” Satan tried to pull away. _

_ “Satan?” they asked, looking up with their arms still around him. _

_ “Hmm?” he raised his brow. _

_ “Not happening,” they replied before burying their face back in his chest. _

**2\. Back hugs are a must**

He wasn’t the type of demon to display his affection towards his lover. Normally, the most he’ll do is hold hands. Normally. 

His kitten was what he’d describe as breathtaking. It wasn’t a surprise to him that other demons would want them but that didn’t make him any less pissed. A simple back hug would be enough to tell whatever low-level demon was flirting with them to fuck off.

_ “I’m gonna go talk to the librarian about the book I ordered,” he said. _

_ “Go ahead, I’ll be over in the classics section,” they replied, pointing at the shelves filled with human world classics like The Iliad and Sherlock Holmes. _

_ The two went in separate directions. They faced one of the shelves and started browsing the well-kept spines of each book. Their mind wandered from book to book, trying to narrow down their choices.  _

_ “Hey, need some recommendations?” an unfamiliar voice chimed in. _

_ “Hmm? Oh, yes please,” they said, turning to face the male demon. _

_ “Lewis Caroll’s Alice in Wonderland is pretty good, I’m assuming you’re familiar with it?” the demon asked. _

_ “Yeah but I haven’t read it, have you?” they asked, taking the book from the shelf. _

_ “Yep, it’s one of the favorites actually,” he stated with a smile. _

_ “Maybe I’ll borrow this first then I’ll get Through the Looking Glass next week” they beamed. _

_ “Yep, and I also suggest reading some of Shakespeare’s works. They’re lengthy but worth the read,” he smiled. _

_ The two continued their conversation when the human felt arms wrap around their waist and someone’s chin rest on their shoulder. Satan hugged them from behind, keeping his eyes on the demon in front of the two of them. _

_ “Leave,” was all he said. _

_ “Huh? Satan, don’t worry. We were just talking about this book,” they said, turning slightly to look at him. _

_ “Yeah and you’re done, we’ll be on our way. Farewell,” he said, pulling them away from the demon. _

_ “Satan, what was that about?” they asked after he had dragged them to check-out the book. They weren’t exactly pissed, just confused. _

_ “That bastard was trying to get your number, I heard his friends talk about it as a dare,” he said, checking out the book under his name. _

_ “Oh, thank you,” they breathed out, a faint blush dusting their cheeks. _

_ Satan said nothing but ruffled their hair. Satan went to sign his name on the logbook when he felt arms wrap around his waist. It was now his turn to be hugged from behind and he couldn’t be happier. _

**3\. Keep them close when going out**

Satan loves indoor dates but he always appreciates a good outdoor date. A date in the museum, a trip to a bookstore, even a simple coffee date. He loves them all as long as he gets to spend time with his favorite human. Though, there is a difference between indoor and outdoor dates. 

_ The two of them were sitting in comfortable silence. They stood in front of a painting of one of Devildom’s landscapes. Satan had gotten an invitation from one of his many acquaintances to go to their art exhibit. He, of course, took the opportunity to bring his lover. Satan wrapped his arm around their waist, pulling them closer so that their shoulders are touching. _

_ “Hmm?” they hummed, turning to look at their boyfriend. _

_ “I’d rather not have us get separated,” he replied, smiling gently. _

_ The two of them fell into comfortable silence once more. They walked around the exhibit, taking in each painting that was there. Satan’s arm never left their waist, keeping them glued at the hip.  _

_ They were in front of a painting of Diavolo’s beach when the crowd suddenly grew. More and more demons surrounded them, also trying to get a glimpse of the painting. Soon enough, they got pulled away from each other. Satan tried to reach out to them to get them back to him but there were too many demons between them. _

_ “Satan!” they called out. _

_ “Wait for me, I’ll find you!” Satan replied while getting carried away by the sea of demons. _

_ They decided to find a quiet and less crowded place to wait in. They pulled out their phone to try to call or even text him.  _

_ After failing to call and resolving to text, the two started to walk towards their decided meeting place. They made a beeline to the museum’s exit and waited for Satan to arrive. _

_ “Were you waiting for long?” Satan asked, exiting the now full museum. _

_ “Not at all,” they smiled, almost running to his side. _

_ “Good, shall we head home?” Satan said, wrapping his arm around their waist once more. _

_ The museum was far from the House of Lamentation but they didn’t mind walking all the way back. And Satan definitely didn’t mind walking back with his arm still sitting on their waist. _

Satan was still new and somewhat clumsy but he’s learning. The list often gets little adjustments here and there and new additions. Satan may not be as flirty and bold as Asmo but he’s still being the best boyfriend he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing every day leading up to Satan's birthday because I love him too much not to


End file.
